dunkle Gänge
by unheilig
Summary: Unerwartete Begegnung mitten in der Nacht.


Hermine schlich leise durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Auch wenn sie Schulsprecherin und mittlerweile in ihrem 7ten Jahr in Hogwarts war, durfte auch sie nicht mehr um diese Uhrzeit durch das Schloss wandern. Darum bemühte sie sich möglichst leise zu sein. Immer auf der Hut vor Filch, seiner Katze oder einen der Professoren.

Das Mädchen mit den braunen, aber nicht mehr ganz so lockigen Haaren passierte gerade eine Nischem, die mit vollkommener Schwärze angefüllt war, als jemand ihren Arm ergriff und sie von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Erschrocken stieß sie einen kurzen Schrei aus. Hermine wurde gegen die kalten Mauern gedrückt und der Angreifer verschloss ihr den Mund mit seiner Hand.

„Na, Granger. Mitten in der Nacht noch unterwegs? Wenn das jemand wüsste. Auch für das dreckige vorzeige Schlammblut Gryffindors ist das verboten."

Hermine konnte ihren Angreifer zwar nicht sehen, da sich ihre Augen noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, aber sie konnte ihn klar an der Stimme erkennen, was sie aber keineswegs beruhigte. Endlich nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Mund. „Sehr witzig Malfoy", zischte sie zurück, „dann verpfeif mich doch, aber dann bist du genauso dran. Und jetzt lass mich los." „Warum sollte ich? Gefällt dir etwa die Nähe eines richtigen Mann nicht?" entgegnete er ihr provozierend. Hermine verdrehte die Augen bei seiner Bemerkung. „Welcher richtige Mann? Außer dir ist hier doch niemand."

„Oh Granger versucht witzig zu sein. Ich we…"

„IST DA JEMAND?" Filchs Stimme hallte durch den Gang.

„Sei bloß still, Granger", zischte Draco ihr böse zu und zog sie weiter in die Nische hinein, bis plötzlich die Wand hinter Hermine nachgab und sie nach hinten fiel. Dabei krallte sie sich vor Schreck an Draco fest und zog ihn mit sich.

Hermine landete unsanft auf dem Steinboden und einen Moment später spürte sie, wie ihr ewiger Widersacher Malfoy auf ihr landete. Aus Angst Filch könnte die beiden gehört haben, blieben sie still und regungslos liegen. Als Hermine sich sicher war, dass der Hausmeister weg war, zischte sie Draco wütend an. „Geh runter von mir und nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten weg." Sie schubste ihn unsanft von sich, dann stand sie auf und wollte gehen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche. Um diesmal nicht im Stockdunkeln durch die Gänge zu laufen. Eine unangenehme Begegnung in der Nacht reichte ihr vollkommen. Als sie endlich etwas sehen konnte schaute sie sich um. Der Gang in dem sie stand kam ihr gänzlich unbekannt vor. Sie sah den blonden Jungen fragend an. „Wo sind wir? Das ist nicht die Nische in der wie eben noch standen." „Granger du spinnst. Wo sollen wir denn sonst sein?" Doch dann sah sich Draco um und musste feststellen, dass Hermine wohl Recht hatte. Eben waren sie noch in einer kleinen dunklen Nische gewesen und nun standen sie in einem relativ breiten und hohen Gang, der im Gegensatz zu den meisten Gängen in Hogwarts gänzlich schmucklos war. Kein einziges Bild hing an den Wänden, soweit Draco das sehen konnte. Um die beiden herum lagen nur Mauern aus nacktem grauem Stein. „Das hast du ja super hinbekommen, Granger." „Wieso ich? Wer hat mich denn vorhin angefallen?" fuhr sie ihren Mitschüler wütend an. „Und anstatt hier irgendwen zu beschuldigen, solltest du mir lieber helfen einen Ausgang zu finden. Vom Nichtstun kommen wir hier sicher nicht wieder heraus." Hermine begann die Steinwände abzusuchen, wobei sie nicht genau wusste wonach sie suchen sollte. „Boah, Granger reg dich ab", erwiderte er genervt. „Wie halten das Potter und Wiesel bloß mit dir aus?" „Halts Maul, Malfoy."

Nach einiger Zeit des Suchens gaben die beiden genervt auf. Sie hatten jeden Zauberspruch, der ihnen nützlich erschien ausprobiert, doch keiner zeigte Wirkung. Hermine lehnte sich frustriert an die Wand. „Und was tun wir jetzt?" „Ich weiß nicht was du machst, aber ich werde jetzt da lang gehen", Draco zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab in den dunklen Gang hinein, der vor ihnen lag, „und dort wird es sicher irgendwo einen Ausgang geben." „Woher willst du das wissen? Währe es nicht besser hier zu warten bis vielleicht jemand uns findet?" „Man, Granger, manchmal denk ich du bis dümmer als Crabbe und Goyle. Wie soll uns denn hier jemand finden? Das ist hier irgendein Geheimgang schätze ich mal. Hier kommt sicher niemand so schnell vorbei."

Daraufhin drehte sich Draco um und ging los. Nach einigen Metern blieb er stehen und drehte sich genervt wieder zu Hermine. „Los komm schon, oder willst du hier verrotten? Ihr Gryffindors seid echt merkwürdig."

Widerwillig stieß das Mädchen sich von der Wand ab und folgte dem blonden Slytherin.

Schweigend liefen sie von nun an nebeneinander her, bis Hermine irgendwann die Stille brach. „Vielleicht ist das hier so eine Art Dienstbotengang. Ich habe mal gelesen, dass es so etwas in Schlössern gibt, damit die Diener ungesehen zwischen den einzelnen Räumen hin und her laufen konnten. Aber wenn es so ein Gang ist, dann hätten wir da wo wir rein gekommen sind, auch wieder raus können müssen. Wäre doch recht unlogisch, wenn man nur in die Gänge rein aber nicht mehr raus kommt." Überlegte sie weiter.

„Vielleicht kommen wir hier ja nie wieder raus, Granger. Und wir werden langsam verhungern oder in den Wahnsinn getrieben, wenn du weiter quatschst." „Entschuldige, dass ich mir Gedanken über unsere Situation mache, Mr. Superschlau. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust in irgendeinem dunklen Gang zu verhungern und verdursten. Schon gar nicht mit dir Malfoy. Da kann ich mir weitaus angenehmere Dinge vorstellen." Giftete ihn Hermine von der Seite an.

„Was denn? Mit deinen Büchern zu kuscheln oder Potter anzuschmachten?" Draco grinste provozierend zu ihr herüber. „Ich schmachte Harry nicht an, wir sind nur gute Freunde. Genauso wie Ron und ich nur gute Freunde sind." „Na wenn du das sagst, Granger." Das Grinsen des Jungen wurde immer breiter. Im nächsten Moment traf ihn Hermines Faust hart an der rechten Schulter, was nur zur Folge hatte, dass Draco sich noch mehr bemühen musste ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Blödmann" fauchte ihm Hermine entgegen, wobei sie ebenfalls sehr bemüht war nicht zu lachen.

„Warum eigentlich?" fragte der Slytherin plötzlich. „Was warum eigentlich?" entgegnete das braunhaarige Mädchen ihm verwirrt. „Warum bist du nicht mit Potter oder dem Feuerkopf zusammen? Doch nicht wirklich weil du eine Liebesbeziehung mit deinen Büchern hast, oder etwa doch?"

„Natürlich nicht." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, warum nicht?" hakte Draco nach. „Weil…weil ich nichts außer freundschaftlichen Gefühlen für Harry und Ron habe." „Aber Potter ist doch der Held der Zaubererwelt." „Vielleicht steh ich ja nicht auf Helden." „Auf welche Art Mann denn dann?"

Hermine blieb stehen und näherte sich Draco. Sie ergriff seine Krawatte und zog seinen Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich herunter, da der junge Slytherin um einige Zentimeter größer war als sie, und flüsterte ihm mit einer Stimme, die bei ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte ins Ohr: „Vielleicht bringen mich ja gemeine, hinterhältige, böse, junge Männer in grün-silbernen Schuluniformen Nacht für Nacht um den Schlaf." Dann ließ sie Draco wieder los, schenkte ihm ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln und schritt weiter.

Draco Gehirn arbeitete auf Höchstleistung. Was wollte sie damit andeuten? War sie etwa in einen Slytherin verliebt? Oder vielleicht sogar mit einem zusammen? Das hätte er doch sicher mitbekommen. Oder hatte sie vielleicht sogar ihn selbst gemeint? Hermine hatte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Hey, Granger warte auf mich." Draco rannte hinter ihr her. „Was willst du damit sagen? Mit wem aus meinem Haus hast du was?" wollte er wissen. „Wer hat behauptet dass ich was mit einem Slytherin habe?" „Du hast es eben selber gesagt." „Malfoy, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich habe nichts dergleichen gesagt." Sie schaute ihn kritisch an und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch. Innerlich grinste sie, weil sie es geschafft hatte Draco zu verwirren. „Los komm weiter, ich will hier endlich wieder raus." Hermine zog den blonden Jungen am Ärmel seiner Robe. „Langsam werde ich müde und ich würde mich freuen noch ein paar Stunden in meinem Bett schlafen zu können."

Der Gang, den sie entlang liefen, schien unendlich lang zu sein. Die beiden bogen um unzählige Ecken, stiegen Treppen hinauf oder herunter, aber ein Ausgang war nicht in Sicht.

Irgendwann blieb Hermine stehen. „Ich mag nicht mehr. Wir kommen hier nie wieder raus." Niedergeschlagen ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Natürlich kommen wir hier wieder raus. Irgendwie." Draco ließ sich neben dem Mädchen nieder. „Der Ausgang ist sicher nicht mehr weit." „Glaubst du das wirklich?" Der Junge versuchte zuversichtlich zu wirken als er ihr zunickte. „Bestimmt." Versagte aber kläglich. Er war sich auch nicht mehr so sicher ob sie hier jemals wieder raus kommen würden, denn sie liefen mindestens schon einige Stunden.

„Wie spät ist es überhaupt?" Draco griff in seine Hosentasche und holte eine silberne Taschenuhr hervor, dessen Deckel mit den Initialen D. M. verziert waren, durch die sich eine Schlange mit grünen Smaragdaugen schlängelte. „Es ist kurz vor 4." „Schon?" Hermine schaute entsetzt auf die Uhr. Wieder verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und begann leise zu schluchzen. „Wir kommen hier nie wieder raus." Vorsichtig legte Draco seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Den Tröster zu spielen, war nicht gerade seine Stärke. Traurige Menschen verunsicherten ihn eher. Deswegen mied er solche Situationen so gut es ging. „Hey, Her.. Granger wir kommen hier raus, ganz bestimmt. Spätestens in ein paar Stunden fällt auf, dass wir fehlen, dann suchen sie nach uns." Aus einer Tasche seiner Robe holte er ein sauberes Taschentuch und hielt es Hermine hin, das sie dankend annahm. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf Dracos Schulter. „Und wenn nicht? Wenn sie uns nicht finden und wir auch keinen Ausgang finden? Was dann?" „Dann sterben wir. Denk ich mal. Außer wir finden irgendwo Wasser und was zu essen. Dann könnten wir sicher noch eine Weile überleben." „Hast du keine Angst?" „Vorm Sterben?...Nein, nicht wirklich. Jeder muss doch irgendwann mal sterben." Draco starrte mit leerem Blick in die Dunkelheit. „Dann ist man wenigstens frei." Die letzten Worte sagte er leise und eher zu sich selber.

Einige Momente lang herrschte Stille, die mit jedem Augenblick bedrückender wurde. Die beiden Schüler starrten gedankenverloren in die absolute Schwärze, die außerhalb des Bereichs lag, den ihre Zauberstäbe erhellten. Bis das braunhaarige Mädchen wieder das Wort ergriff. „Frei? Von was?" „Was sagtest du?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wand Draco sich wieder Hermine zu. „Frei von was? Warum bedeutet der Tod für dich Freiheit?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage. Der Junge zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Dann sagt einem keiner mehr, was man zu tun oder zu lassen hat. Keine Vorschriften. Keine Verbote. Keine Befehle mehr." „Keine Befehle mehr?" fragend sah Hermine den jungen Slytherin an. Dieser biss sich auf die Lippen und schalt sich für das Letzte, was er gesagt hatte. Granger war die letzte Person, der er von seinen Problemen erzählen wollte.

„Vergiss es einfach Granger. Lass uns lieber weiter nach einem Ausgang suchen, sonst verrecken wir hier drin wirklich noch." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und hielt der Gryffindor die Hand hin, um ihr auf zu helfen.

Wieder machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die dunklen, unbekannten Gänge Hogwarts.

Müde liefen sie nebeneinander her. Noch immer war kein Ausweg in sicht. Plötzlich blieb Malfoy Junior stehen und hielt Hermine am Arm fest, damit sie ebenfalls stehen blieb. „Hast du das grade auch gehört?" Er leuchtete in den hinter ihnen liegenden Gang und versuchte irgendetwas zu sehen. Doch der Schein seines Zauberstabes reichte nicht weit und danach begann undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. „Was soll ich gehört haben?" flüsterte ihm Hermine zu. „Ich dachte, ich hätte eben etwas gehört. Schritte oder so etwas." „Vielleicht war es eine Ratte oder Maus. Oder vielleicht Fledermäuse." Sie sagte das mehr, um sich selber zu beruhigen, als wirklich davon überzeugt zu sein. Trotzdem ergriff sie reflexartig die Hand ihres Begleiters. Dieser hob die Schultern und antwortete mit gespielter Gelassenheit. „Kann gut möglich sein." Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte sich auch in ihm ein unbehagliches Gefühl ausgebreitet. Da nichts zu erkennen war, was ein Geräusch hätte verursachen können gingen die beiden weiter, aber hin und wieder schauten sie prüfend hinter sich.

„Wie spät ist es?" Draco holte seine Taschenuhr hervor und zeigte sie Hermine. Diese blickte auf die Zeiger und stutzte. „Kurz vor 4. Das kann nicht sein. So spät war es doch vorhin schon." „Mist, sie ist wohl stehen geblieben." Der Junge schüttelte die Uhr und hielt sie sich prüfend ans Ohr. Dann zog er sie wieder auf. „Was meinst du wie spät es jetzt wohl wirklich ist?" „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Es könnt 6 sein oder noch später. Wer weiß wie lange deine Uhr schon stand als wir das erste Mal drauf geschaut haben." Resignierend lehnte sie sich gegen die kühlen Mauern und senkte ihren Kopf. „Wir sollten uns damit abfinden, dass wir hier nie wieder raus kommen." Mit der linken Hand wischte sie sich Tränen von den Wangen. „Und wer ist schuld an allem? DU. Du, du, du." Während sie das sagte trommelte sie mit ihren Fäusten gegen Dracos Brustkorb. Dieser schloss seine Angreiferin reflexartig fest in die Arme, um ihre Schläge zu unterbinden. „Mensch Granger, beruhig dich wieder. Denkst du, es war von mit beabsichtigt, dass wir in diesem Loch landen? Ich wäre jetzt auch lieber woanders." Mittlerweile hatte Hermine ihrerseits ihre Arme um Draco geschlungen und ihren Kopf weinend in seiner Schulter vergraben. Dieser streichelte ihr über den Rücken und redete auf sie ein, in der Hoffnung, sie würde sich beruhigen. „Bitte Hermine, hör auf zu weinen. Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Wir finden einen Ausweg." Eine Weile blieben sie nur so da stehen und genossen, die Nähe und Wärme des anderen. Als sie sich von einander gelöst hatten strich Draco Hermine sanft eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und küsste ihr zärtlich die Tränen von ihren Wangen. Vorsichtig berührten seine Lippen Hermines und er zog das Mädchen wieder in seine Arme.

„Miss Granger? Mister Malfoy?" hallte es plötzlich durch die Dunkelheit. Schnell ließen die beiden Schüler wieder von einander ab und wenige Augenblicke später löste sich eine Gestalt aus der Schwärze des Ganges, der vor ihnen lag. „Professor Snape." Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, die Hermine aussprach. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie beide wohl auf. Dann können Sie mir sicherlich folgen." „Sie wissen gar nicht wie sehr ich mich freue Sie zu sehen Professor." Der Professor zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie sollten vielleicht doch als nächstes Madame Pomfrey aufsuchen, Miss Granger." Draco verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als Hermine ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Erleichtert, dass sie gefunden wurden liefen die Gryffindor und der Slytherin hinter dem Zaubertränkemeister her. „Sie beide haben großes Glück, dass ich Sie gefunden habe. Sie hätten auch sterben können. Professor Dumbledore war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass alle Zugänge zu diesem Gang sicher verschlossen wären. Anscheinend wurde einer Übersehen." „Und woher wussten Sie, dass wir uns hier drin befinden, Professor?" fragte Draco interessiert nach. „Der Hausmeister hat Miss Grangers Schulsprecherabzeichen in einer Nische in der Nähe der Bibliothek gefunden und er teilte Dumbledore mit, dass er letzte Nacht in der Nähe einen Schrei gehört hätte. Als Sie beide heute Morgen nicht zum Unterricht erschienen sind und ihre Mitschüler auch nicht wussten wo Sie beide sich aufhalten, hat der Direktor angeordnet Sie zu suchen." Hermine fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Robe, an der normalerweise ihr Abzeichen befestigt war. Sie hatte bis jetzt gar nicht bemerkt, dass es fehlte.

Snape blieb plötzlich stehen und sprach einen Komplizierten Zauberspruch. Im nächsten Augenblick löste sich aus dem Mauerwerk eine Tür und schwang auf. Gleißend helles Licht fiel in den Gang, in dem sie standen und blendete sie. Als Hermine und Draco aus dem Gang traten konnten sie im ersten Moment nicht erkennen, wo sie waren. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit. „Vielleicht sollten Sie das nächste Mal für Ihre Treffen, genau wie alle anderen dem Astronomieturm den Vorzug geben." „Professor!" entrüstet starrten die beiden Schüler ihren Lehrer an. „Wir haben uns ni…" wollte Hermine einwenden, aber Snape unterbrach sie. „Miss Granger, es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten was Sie dort letzte Nacht in der Nische getan haben…. Apfelpfannkuchen." Die kleine Truppe war vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro angekommen.

„Gehen Sie hoch. Wie ich Dumbledore kenne wird er Sie beide sicherlich schon erwarten. Ich werde den anderen Professoren mitteilen, dass sie die Suche abbrechen können." Mit diesen Worten schritt Snape mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Langsam trug die Wendeltreppe die beiden Schüler nach oben. „Granger? Das mit dem Kuss vorhin." Draco schaute verlegen zu ihr herüber. „Ich werde es für mich behalten." Erwiderte Hermine lächelnd. „Aber nur, wenn du es auch für dich behältst." Setzte sie hinterher. Draco nickte zustimmend. „Du küsst übrigens nicht schlecht, Malfoy." „Ähm", Dracos Verlegenheit wurde immer größer. Normalerweise konnte er gut mit Komplimenten umgehen, aber irgendwie klappte das im Moment nicht. Schon wieder hatte es Hermine geschafft ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. „Äh.. Danke, du aber auch." „Ich weiß." Antwortete sie ihm grinsend und öffnete die Tür zum Büro des Direktors.


End file.
